Glitches
Little King's Story features several notable Glitches, some of which have been discovered and utilised by the speedrunning community, most notably speedrunner Chie495. Wii Version Corobo Super Sceptre Glitch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8PXy6XiDB8 When performing a Sceptre attack, the player cannot bring up the sub-menu until it is over. However, the player can press the C button and +/- button simultaneously to bring up the sub-menu while Corobo begins to perform the attack. If the Map is opened while Corobo is attacking (i.e. while the stars are flying out of the sceptre), the sceptre attack does significantly more damage upon closing the map again. This is enough damage to one-shot some enemies, although results vary depending on timing. Wall-Clip Glitches Sometimes an obstacle is close enough to a wall to allow Corobo to be pushed through the wall by walking between the wall's surface and the object at the right angle. Examples include the log containing an Art piece in Corobo's Forest, and the bushes to the east of the entrance to Sunflower Plains. Some of these clips are more difficult than others, depending on the proximity between the obstacle and the wall. When a Hardworking Farmer unearths a Hot Spring, if Corobo is positioned correctly then the Hot Spring will push him through the wall as it rises from the ground. Similarly, some stairs will push Corobo through nearby walls this way. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shxX5F7y_1o During a Sceptre attack, Corobo loses all collision and cannot move. Using a sceptre attack in mid-air will cause him to float momentarily. If performed while next to a wall and pushed by an extraneous force, such as a Fan Onii, then Corobo will move straight through the wall. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXtAxRvvzvs Hitbox Overlap Glitch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7q9WWnLsoA Attacks from citizens have hitboxes which may hit objects other than the one they are targeted onto. If a citizen other than a Savvy Merchant is attacking the Fan Onii near the Purse in New Island, they can sometimes perform a hitbox overlap and damage the Purse. If a Mountie targets a Crab Onii from the other side of the trash on New Island, the explosion from the Eruption ability can reach and therefore damage the building blocks and construct the dragon statue. This allows the player to get a Wonder Spot and an Art piece early. Artwork Glitches https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Btsm5RLojA Opening the Map or dying while collecting Art pieces can have varying effects, from crashes to incorrect HUD displays. Chocolate Spoils Bug After Shishkebaboo's battle, many sweets and chocolate spoils fall from the sky. However, even if the player collects all of these spoils, returning to this area will always reveal that they have somehow missed one. This is because one of the spoils seems to have the wrong flag attached to it, causing it to spawn after Spumoni is saved and not after Shishkebaboo is defeated like the rest. Impossible 100% Bugs In the NTSC release, saving after the credits are over will cause a bug where Savvy Merchants no longer yield items when talked to. This makes Ferne's Jewel Book quest impossible after this point, as well as losing the ability to collect the Toy Axe, Casual Clothes, Clothesline, and the Legendary Sword. This makes a 100% Tyrant Mode file impossible to achieve. If the Onii Bride emerges from the hole with the Omegaphone, and the Omegaphone is collected, and then the player leaves the area, the Onii Bride will not respawn, making the Legendary Bow impossible to collect. Hovering Citizen Glitch - Building If citizens are commanded forwards at the edge of some bridges while being built, they will walk above the water for a moment, before returning back to Corobo. Tiptoe Sign Wander Glitch Accepting the God Mountain quest and standing on the fallen sign, facing the Hot Spring at a certain angle and commanding citizens forwards will cause some to bump the edge of the sign in a strange way and become desynchronised from Corobo. The citizen will start wandering aimlessly around until the Retreat command is inputted, which will cause them to rejoin the Royal Guard. Citizens Outside Alpoko Glitch On some borders between Alpoko and a different kingdom, if the player were to command a citizen in such a way that they get stuck, such as in the Eggan Ruins, then enter Alpoko and dismiss their Royal Guard, the citizens will be idle outside Alpoko's borders and become confused. This will cause strange behaviour, such as walking through walls and over water. Some citizens will find a way back to Alpoko, while others will wander aimlessly away from Alpoko until they eventually fall off the playable map. Sometimes citizens will naturally spawn in the Eggan Ruins at seemingly random as if they were in Alpoko. Confused Carpenter Glitch When constructing the Jump Cannon in New Island Park, during the first phase of construction, if a Carpenter moves onto Jumbo's pile while building, they may become desynchronised from the construction and cause a range of effects: * During the second phase of construction, the Carpenter can jump onto the scaffolding but miss by a longshot, sometimes hitting the floor and hammering it instead, while sliding backwards and clipping through all solid walls. * After construction is complete, the Carpenter can display speech boxes above their head and speak words, as if they were an idle citizen. Occasionally the Carpenter can stop and walk in place as if they were within the Kingdom's borders. * Digging will make the Carpenter slide all over the place while leaning far backwards. * Commanding a Carpenter forward can sometimes make the Carpenter walk on the ocean, or fall under it completely, before reappearing back in the Royal Guard later. Shishkebaboo Fight Child Freeze Glitch If King Shishkebaboo hits a Carefree Child during his fight, then the Child will freeze in place, completely invincible. Shishkebaboo will still bounce off the Child upon impact, but the Child will not take any damage. This effect will be reset after any cutscene event during the fight, such as Shishkebaboo eating food or rolling across the mountain at the back of the arena. Radeeze Discoloring Glitch If a citizen is wearing a Pancho Poncho and is hit by one of the Guardian Radeeze's Turnip-fy attacks, they will not properly die and instead sit on the spot. When the citizen is next seen, they will have darker clothes and green skin. This effect wears off after a day. Crashed UFO Event Glitch Triggering other events on the same frame as activating a Crashed UFO will activate both events at once, with varying results. One of the most useful effects from this is activating a Jump Cannon, which will allow Corobo to walk around outside the cannon with its menu still open, effectively allowing the player to warp to any other cannon at any point. Out of Bounds Glitch - King Omelet Fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKELGbqfxAM During the punishment phase of the King Omelet fight, after getting a question wrong and standing near the east or west of the arena, the opposite side's barrier which blocks the player from leaving the arena will mysteriously vanish. Leaving the arena reveals that many of the surrounding objects are unloaded during the fight, and the terrain rendering is locked to the arena. This means that walking far enough away will lead the player to parts of the map with structures such as bridges missing, and eventually the ground will end, revealing a void underneath. Walking around in this void can lead to unloaded versions of other areas, and sometimes Corobo can fall underneath the map itself, walking on an invisible plain. Certain events can still trigger and return the loading to normal while in this state. Out of Bounds Glitch - Yvonne Fight If the player defeats the Owl Hag before defeating Yvonne, then they may construct a bridge to the Upchuck Forest from Gourmet Town. If the player leaves the Yvonne fight over this bridge, then a "Run Away!" will not register, leading to an effect similar to the previous Omelet Glitch. Effects can include Howser floating a significant distance above the ground and the Broadcasters in the Primetime Kingdom being loaded beneath the invisible ground. Corruption Glitch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEfzDrjxP-4 Using the Out of Bounds Glitch can cause the game to completely corrupt. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Miscellaneous Category:Game Mechanics __FORCETOC__